The invention relates generally to an implant. In this specification, the term implant is used to denote not only prostheses but also artificial organs, for example artificial kidneys, vessels, skin substitute, artificial eye lenses, so-called intraocular lenses, dental prostheses and also contact lenses. In this specification also any reference to animal cells is intended to embrace human cells.
Biocompatibility and mechanical strength are essential requirements in respect of an implant material. There are various implant materials which tend to trigger off different reactions in the tissue around them. Thus for example metals such as copper, cobalt, nickel or vanadium exhibit toxic reactions. Compatible implant materials on a Co- or PMMA-base exhibit connective-tissue decapsulation and distancosteogenesis. Although vital implant materials such as Ti-alloys and Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ceramic do not exhibit any reaction, there is however a rejection effect caused by the biomechanism. It is to be expected of bioactive materials that they will produce a positive reaction in the body. On the one hand, they should promote or accelerate bone growth, while on the other hand there should be a true bond between the bone and the implant. That bond should be capable of transmitting not only compression forces but also shearing and tensile forces.